Naruto's Very First Thanksgiving
by Chucky Ray
Summary: As promised here it is; a teenaged Mary Ray Barclay travels to Tokyo with her family as a stop on her world tour and teaches Naruto and his friends and family the true meaning of Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Thanksgiving everyone, (well it will be in a week from today) I'm a little bit tired out right now but I'll try my best and hopefully I won't let you down and the story will come out great. (Don't worry, Chucky Goes Hollywood will be back at some point. I'm just really, really busy right now)

Part One

Chucky and his family were packed and ready to go. This would be their first time that they would be traveling to Japan together. The only one who had really been there before was Glen, and they were extra glad that he was coming along because he was the only one out of them all that knew how to speak Japanese. "I don't know Tiff," Chucky began as they got out of the car and grabbed their stuff out of the trunk. "I still think that Mary is a little bit young to be going on a world tour." He said. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine." She reassured him. "Alright, you just better make sure that you keep up on your homework." He told her as they entered the airport together.

Chucky and his family were used to going through security since they did it before going to and from London a more than a few years back since that's where Glen and his mother originally lived. That is except for Annabelle. This would be her first time traveling on a plane ever. Unfortunately for them she wasn't completely potty trained yet. "Uh oh, diaper alert." Tiffany said as she wrinkled up her nose and sniffed the air. "Don't worry, I'll go take care of our luggage while you go and change her." Chucky said as Annabelle giggled. "Poo-poo." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Come on my little poopy monster, let's go get you changed." Tiffany said as she carried her into the bathroom. Meanwhile Glen and Mary followed Chucky to security. Once Annabelle's diaper was changed and they were all checked in they waited for their plane to get called to board. They were sitting a crossed the aisle from another family that looked and spoke Japanese. It was a huge family with quite a few kids. One of the girls looked like she was about Mary's age. "Wow." Mary breathed with astonishment after she caught sight of her hair. It was black with a purple streak down the middle of it.

She slowly turned to look over at her father. "Oh no, don't even _think_ about it." He told her. "Oh come on Daddy it's my body! When are you going to finally let me do whatever I want to it!?" she exclaimed. "In five years when you turn eighteen." He told her as she angrily folded her arms at him. "You never let me do anything fun." She muttered while she sulked and sank down inside her chair. Chucky slowly turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Teenagers." He muttered under his breath before suddenly their plane was called to board.

Mary wished that she understood what the Japanese family had been saying and what exactly they were doing here. However, she didn't have to wait too long to find out before the girl with the beautiful hair ran over to her having her large earrings jingle as she did so. "I know you! You're Mary Ray Barclay aren't you!?" she exclaimed excitedly. "You speak English?" Mary questioned her with disbelief as the other girl smiled at her. "Well yeah I figure that my family and I would have to considering that I'm one of your biggest fans." She said when suddenly a man with long black hair called over to her.

"Sasame, koko ni kite." He told her. "Gee, I'm sorry I have to go, but I can't wait to see your new concert!" she cried before she ran away to be with her family. So that's why they were in America, they had seen Mary's latest show. She smiled proudly. It was a great feeling that she had fans all over the world. Mary was already so exhausted though that she fell asleep once they were on the plane and didn't wake up until they landed in Japan. As soon as they arrived inside the airport they could tell from the writing that they were at the right place.

That's when they ran into the same family again. This time it was a blonde haired man that went up (and bent down) to Chucky and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Sasuke and I are _huge_ fans of yours!" he exclaimed excitedly as the other man with the dark hair grinned. "Oh please, the last time you watched Child's Play you had to lock your teddy bear in the closet for a whole month." He said. "Well it's really been nice to meet you all but we really need to be going back to the hotel now." Chucky said as he finally pulled his hand away from him.

"You know what Chucky? You should invite them to a Thanksgiving dinner at our place since we're going to be missing it anyway." Tiffany said. "What exactly is Thanksgiving?" the blonde haired man questioned. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys don't celebrate it here." Tiffany said. "Allow me to explain it." A pink haired woman that stood beside Sasuke began. "Naruto, Thanksgiving is an American custom where people gather around to eat turkey and_" she began but Naruto had already heard enough and was already starting to lick his lips and rub his hand over his stomach.

"Well if it's a holiday all about food then count me in!" he cried. "Well, it isn't _exactly_." The woman continued but Naruto wasn't listening to her. "Come on sis let's go back home and start getting ready, we have a Thanksgiving dinner to go to!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I am so sorry for the wait, I've had a serious problem becoming addicted to Doctor Who and the couple of Doctor and Rose that I wrote a story about it yesterday and I'm probably going to start doing a long story in a couple of days or so. Don't worry though I'll still find time to write about Chucky and my other stuff. Anyway hope you enjoy the conclusion and sorry again for the wait, but I don't understand why these two lovebirds (Doctor and Rose) just don't go and get naked already LOL! Anywho,..

Ps. David Tennant (the tenth doctor) is super mega foxy awesome hot without his glasses! (sorry Rose hehe)

*clears throat* (Alright now back to Chucky)

Naruto and his family were very excited that they were going to their first Thanksgiving dinner. Meanwhile Chucky and Tiffany started getting the hotel ready. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Mary began. "Why not? It sure seems like you and that other girl were getting along rather well." Tiffany said. "Well my concert is tomorrow night, shouldn't I work on practicing for it?" she questioned her. "Hmm Tiff, you know maybe the kid has a point. I mean we could always handle dinner by ourselves." Chucky suggested.

"Oh I don't know, I think Mary knows what she's doing and that she'll be fine." His wife said. "Besides these people don't even know what Thanksgiving is, and this is our chance to introduce it to them and teach them what it's really about." She explained. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just make sure you don't burn the turkey." He told her as Tiffany simply just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Mary sweetheart can you help set the table?" she questioned. "Sure." Mary agreed.

A few minutes later there came a knock on the door. Tiffany went over to answer it. "Hello, I'm so glad that you could come." Tiffany said greeting them with a smile. Naruto sniffed the air. "Gee, it sure smells good in here." He said. "I know that's the turkey." She told him. Before they went inside Sasuke started introducing them to everyone else. "This is my wife Sakura." He said gesturing to the pink haired woman beside him. "And you already know me and Naruto, the black haired woman is his wife Hinata and the baby is their son Boruto, and then there's our kids Sasame, Sakori, and Mizu." He finished.

"It sure is nice meeting you all why don't you come in? Dinner's almost ready and then we can say grace." Tiffany said as she stepped aside and allowed them to pass through the door. After dinner was ready Tiffany and Mary finished setting the table before they sat down with everyone else. "Alright, Chucky do you want to say grace?" she questioned as he rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just eat already?" he asked her.

"Because God deserves our thanks for this wonderful food and being able to enjoy it together." She answered. "Alright, fine. Grace, thank you, or whatever the hell you want now let's eat before I waste away to nothing!" he snapped as she gave a heavy sigh. "I'm really disappointed in you Chucky. You're supposed to be setting a good example for them. Thanksgiving just isn't about stuffing your face with turkey and mashed potatoes." She said shaking her head.

"It isn't?" Naruto asked with disbelief. "No, it's not. That's what I tried to tell you before but you left too quickly. "It's about being thankful for what you have in your life." She explained. "I'm sorry Tiff, you're right." Chucky began. "And for what it's worth I'm really sorry, if it wasn't for you, Mary, Glen, and Annabelle in my life I'd be lost." He said. "Don't forget about Stanley." Mary pointed out with a grin. "Is he your brother?" Sasame asked her.

"No, he's our dog." She answered. "Oh." Sasame began. "That's a funny name for a dog. Ours is Takeo." She finished. Then they all started to enjoy their Thanksgiving meal and continued talking about what they were thankful for. "Is it alright to still be thankful for the food though?" Naruto questioned with his mouthful of food as Tiffany giggled. "Of course it is. Some people can't even have a piping hot meal like this." She said.

After they were finished with dinner everyone started to hug and say goodbye. "You know instead of going to the show, why don't you and your mother be in my show?" Mary questioned with a grin. "After all I'm a fan of yours too. I even know a bit of Japanese." She explained. "Oh can I please Mother?" Sasame asked her eagerly. "Hmm,.. I don't know why not." Her mother answered. So the following night all three girls starred in the show and performed Born This Way by Lady Gaga, it was truly the best (and first) Thanksgiving that Naruto ever had.

So yeah I know I sort of rushed this a bit, but hopefully it still turned out decent. Anyway please check out my Chucky short stories collection!


End file.
